You Found Me
by xxSkitten
Summary: Dib meets Kara, the first person to ever befriend the lonely paranormalist. However, they both learn a crucial lesson: Everyone has secrets, and some of them are far from pretty. Not your average Dib/OC. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy cow…I'm just punching out fanfics one by one, lately! That is horrible, in a sense, because of my atrocious updating habits…but this particular fic was actually an idea I had for a while, but I was inspired to write it **_**now**_** because of an especially horrible, mary-sue excuse of a Dib/OC fic…and I, being the Dib/OC romance freaky obsesser that I am, decided to put a stop to the "Blonde haired blue eyed beauty queen whos obsessed with the paranormal sits next to Dib and they fall in luuuuurve" nonsense that makes up 99% of the Dib/OC fanbase.**

**Also, while I have the chance, I highly encourage that if you like Warriors, the book series, that you check out my fic "Warriors Zimsanity" crossover. Please? It's one of my best, but it's only been viewed by two people. ): Sadface.**

**I apologize for the ridiculously long author note. Enjoy the fic!**

_You Found Me:_ Chapter 1

"You stink, Zim!"

He didn't bother to look back at the disguised alien invader, or ever retrieve his stolen trench coat, before he turned and ran from the scene before him. He could hear Zim's maniacal laughter slowly fade as he got farther and farther away from the Skool. He could feel the oh-so familiar tears of humiliation and shame rise to his hazelnut eyes behind his glasses, but he pushed them away, as he often did. As often as he would like to cry, he only did so every once and a while, when he was alone.

But, the tears came right back as he realized how nobody would care, anyways, whether he cried or not.

This time, he let the tears escape, let them run crystalline lines down his ivory skin. Not like anyone would take notice. Not like this was new to him. Not like he could stop contradicting himself if he could help it.

As he walked by the familiar buildings of him neighborhood, he continued to cry. It's been a while since he had a good cry like this. He cried about many things—about how no one ever believed him, about how easily kids at Skool took advantage of him, called him horrible names, sometimes even beat him up, how his own dad never cared much about him or Gaz, how much his life _sucked,_ This tornado of negative thoughts is what made small sobs escape the boy every now and then as he walked.

He was almost home now. He instantly regretted leaving his trench coat, though he had little choice, as a bone-chillingly cold wind began to blow towards him, making him shiver tremendously and making his face even colder as the wind blew on the tears, making them ice-cold on his skin. Cursing his luck, he started to walk past the park, a landmark of how close he was to home. The boy barely had time to register a small girl sitting on the park bench as his foot hit a crack in the pavement and he fell to the ground forcefully, letting out a yelp of surprise. He could feel his glasses skidding on the concrete, and when he opened his eyes, the whole world was a horrendous blur of meshed up colors. Shakily, he held himself up with his arms and, lifting one arm from the pavement, began blindly searching for his glasses.

He heard the shuffling of feet in front of him. Under the impression that his only pair of glasses was about to get stolen, he accelerated his speed of searching. He could hear the clinking noise as they were picked up from the ground. Dismay numbing his movements, he stopped cold and tried to focus on the person in front of him. All he could see was a meshed up blob of brown and tan, but he was frozen in fear as he saw it coming closer and closer…

He could see! The mysterious person had put his glasses back on for him as he kneeled on the ground, stupefied with fear. Blinking a few times to re-adjust his eyes, he finally got a good look at the person who had helped him. She was a girl who looked to be about his age, and his height, with medium-length brown hair and emerald-green eyes.

Whether it was the fact that he had taken a rather hard fall, or the fact that she saw the tear-marks on his face, he didn't know which factor had made the girl's face soften with concern. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly finding his dignity, he jumped up and hastily dusted himself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me…" The unlikeliness of this situation suddenly dawned on him. Someone helping _him?_ Any other person would have taken his glasses and held them over him or something along those lines. He was instinctually suspicious of this girl—she could take advantage of their friendship, if it ever got to that.

The boy eyed her warily. "I'd…better be getting home now." He walked off in a hurried fashion, not caring a whole lot if the girl was offended.

He heard her voice behind him. "Wait!"

He turned around, an inquisitive look on his face.

"I'm Kara."

He blinked, trying to find his voice. No matter how hard he looked at her, he couldn't seem to find a hint of malice in this Kara person…"I'm Dib."

Kara smiled warmly, making a mad rush of emotions shoot through Dib's body. "Well…I guess I'll see you around, Dib."

He gave a small smile back. "I guess so. See ya." With that, he turned around and ran home as if he were being chased by rabid weasels.

**Wowie…that was about ten times as angsty as I thought it would be. Either way, please R&R! Did you love it? Hate it? Want to eat it for dinner? Tell me!**


	2. To all my watchers

Hello, all. Skitten here. Alright, since people still seem to be reviewing this story (much to my pleasant surprise and also my guilt) and quite a few have it on Story Alert, I figured I should tell you guys.

This story…it's so old, and cold, and so very full of mold. It will never be finished. Hopefully I've improved my writing skills since the year this story was posted. It's so old, that I don't even remember the plot anymore. So, I'm sorry to disappoint everyone who enjoyed this story, but I'm afraid it will not live past its latest chapter. The same goes for any other of my IZ stories that you, my lovely fans, liked.

However, I DO plan to get off my lazy butt and do some more writing in the near future, be it Invader Zim or any other fandom I'm into at the moment. So, if you have forgiven me and decided that you love me so very, very much that you want to see more of my writings, go ahead and author alert me.

Thank you and sorry once again.


End file.
